We Move Along
by Amethyst Amore
Summary: How do you move on when you loss a part of your past that made you whole? Kanda and Allen are just going through the motions... one baby step at a time. K/A. Contains implied character death, lime, and an OC. Prequel to future project.


**This is the prequel to yet another project I'm working on. It contains an OC, just to warn you all. Hope you enjoy, regardless!**

* * *

The funeral was a quiet affair. The flowers they choose for the setting, white lilies, already started wilting in the chilly late March air. The priest read from that little black book with ease despite the darkness and the rain. People they knew and cared for, who cared just as much for _her_ were here. Most of them, anyway. They slowly walked, in singles and pairs, offering their final farewells and leaving more flowers on the empty coffin's lid. It made Kanda almost scoff at the idea of holding such an affair when there was no body to bury. Almost.

When it was Komui's turn, Reever holding one arm and Johnny with another, he approached the wooden casket with a small bouquet of daisies. The man let out a shaky sob and threw himself over the lid, weeping bitterly and shaking his head when the others gently tried to move him off.

"Let her rest," Reever was whispering, his voice nearly drowned out by his former supervisor's crying and the low moaning winds surrounding them. Johnny supported his waist as Reever grasped his shoulders and Komui fell into him still moving his head side to side in denial. "Let her sleep…"

The last two moaners glanced at one another. Grey eyes caught sapphire, the taller of the two wearing an unreadable expression, his dark hair still beautiful despite the freezing cold rain plastering his bangs to his face, the smaller wearing a hood over his own white locks and cradling a small bundle of blankets that stirred every so often in his arms.

They walked in sync over to the coffin and placed their own offerings, two white roses, over the others, neither uttering a word, just staring sorrowfully at the place where their best friend's body should have been. The blankets in the smaller man's arms shifted and a small series of whimpers followed. Allen held the infant up and shushed it calmly, rocking her in his arms until she stopped crying.

The priest spoke again, voice clear over the unyielding gusts. "And may you now rest the peace and security of our Lord, Jesus Christ. In the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit."

The chorus that followed was a hollow "Amen."

***

When it was well into the night, when all of their friends had left, leaving dishes of food, flowers of comfort, and words of welcomed support in their wake, Komui retired to his room and locked the door. Reever, who had stayed behind, took the guest bedroom beside it, offering Allen and Kanda a worn smile and promising to keep an eye out on their broken landlord before they slowly climbed the first floor of the two story apartment with the child in Allen's arms.

They locked the door behind them and glanced one another again. The dark haired man murmured something about changing his clothes as his roommate carried the baby to her crib. He set her down softly, and brushed his gloved fingers over her check as she cooed up at him with her bright green eyes blinking legs kicking in the air. He smiled and whispered to her some more, his voice coaxing her into a deep sleep. He walked out of her room and quietly whispered before shutting the door.

"Sweet dreams, Shu Lin."

When he returned to their room, Kanda was sitting shirtless on the bed, shoulders hunched and eyes staring blank at the wall. Allen undressed in silence at the other end of the room, dropping his clothes to the side and exchanging them for a pair of light pajamas instead. When he turned around Kanda was still lost in his thoughts, eyes never blinking as he observed the small designs on the wallpaper with a vacant interest. Allen slowly walked over and laid down on the other side of the bed with a sigh, ready to fall into a fitful slumber when he felt the bed shift and Kanda hover over him. They watched each other for a moment before the older man leaned in and started kissing him hungrily, hands moving under his nightshirt and over his torso. Allen just remained laying on his back quietly and let Kanda suck roughly at his neck and open up his shirt. He knew the Japanese man was never good with his words so British eighteen-year-old willingly let his body do the talking.

When they finished, Kanda collapsed over him, his face buried into the pillow beside his head and his frame shaking in deep sobs as the tears he'd been fighting for the past three days finally escaped. Allen's arms moved to hold him tightly, his own tears falling down the sides of his face and into his hair as he gasped at the ceiling and tried to reassure the man in his arms that everything would be fine. Everything would be fine…

***

Allen sat up in bed around two in the morning, awakened by a feeling he couldn't describe, but was all too familiar with at the same time. The rain had stopped falling sometime in the night, but the wind continued to blow against the windows making them creak lightly from the force. He glanced beside him where Kanda still slept, unaware of his bedmate's rousing. With a soft sigh, Allen picked up his pants from the floor, wrapped himself in a robe, and padded softly to Shu's room.

When he opened the door, a draft made him shiver and pull his robe closer to him. Then he stared in shock at the window. When he had left, it had been shut, but now-

"Kanda! Kanda get in here! Kanda!"

He rushed over to the crib, checking inside. Shu was still sleeping, blissfully unaware of her godfather's worried expression melting into relief above her and remaining that way even as her other guardian rushed in soon after.

"What the hell?" Kanda snapped gruffly, and walking next to Allen. "Why the fuck is the window open? It's too God damned col-"

"I don't know, ok?! I came in to check on Shu and it- it was just-"

Kanda growled lowly and stalked over to the window, leaning over to look outside for any intruders. Nothing. Not a single sign of life aside from trees swaying from the wind. The streets below were empty. The dark haired man shut the window with a glare, then sniffed.

"Probably the wind. I'll tell Komui to check the locks in the morning."

Allen wasn't listening to him. His eyes were staring at the nightstand near the crib with a haunted look. Kanda narrowed his eyes and walked over to him.

"Oi, Moyashi. Did you hear what I just said?"

Allen just stared and shook his head. "He was here…"

Kanda blinked then frowned. "What are you babbling about? Who wa-"

Allen took his hand and pulled him over to the nightstand, pointing to a pair of silver hoops, that when last he saw were being worn by their owner as he walked away from them for the last time. Kanda's mouth fell open in shock, then closed as he grit his teeth.

"That… son of a bitch…"

"He left these for her, Kanda," Allen whispered, closing his free hand around the earrings and smiling painfully. "He wants her to have a piece of him."

The taller man was silent for a while, staring at the slumbering infant to his left before turning back to Allen. "And that's the only piece of him she'll ever have."

The white haired former exorcist watched Kanda walk briskly toward the door and called after him, "Kanda…"

"If he ever comes back here again, I'll kill him myself." The look in the man's eyes could only be described as murderous, and Allen stared back with equal determination.

"But, Yuu… He's her fath-"

"He lost that right the minute he ran back to that fucking cult of his and left her crying in your arms!" Snapped the swordsman.

Allen flinched, but didn't retort as Kanda glanced back at the crib where the infant had stirred and started to cry.

"He deserted us," Kanda hissed. "He made a choice to abandon his promise to us, to her… He took the easy way out and left his responsibilities on our shoulders instead. Do you understand?"

The shorter man glared back at Kanda and nodded quietly. "Fine, then. We will never talk of him again. As of now…" Allen breathed, shaking as he spoke. "As of now… he is dead to us."

Kanda watched Allen take the child in his arms and rock her gently, whispering and humming until she calmed once more. He walked over to the dresser once more and picked up the photo Miranda had taken three years earlier of the four of them; Him, Allen, Lenalee… and Lavi. His eyes found Allen's again, his voice more relaxed and even as he spoke.

"It's for her own good." The sound of a sharp rip followed his words and the picture fluttered to the floor in two as Kanda left the room.

Allen stood still for a moment, eyes trained on the torn photograph, more specifically the left corner of it depicting a grinning redhead that now remained apart from the rest of the group. His heart gave a sharp pang as he turned away and placed Shu back in her crib. He put the larger part of the picture in a desk drawer near the window and pocketed the smaller fragment as he left the nursery. His voice sounded oddly broken.

"For her own good…"

***

"Mom!"

Allen glanced over his shoulder at the three-year-old girl tugging on his trousers with a grin, bright green eyes sparkling with mischief. He smiled back at her, turning away from the eggs he was cooking. "What is it, Shu?

"Tousan's pwretty, now!"

The white haired man blinked, staring at his goddaughter curiously. And then it hit him as he translated her sentence with a wary tone. "Shu Lin… Did you play dress up with Tousan again?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically. Allen sighed. "While he was asleep?"

"Mhmm!"

All the blood left his face as he waited for the inevitable tantrum that was to follow…

"What the hel- Oh, GOD DAMN IT!!!"

Allen winced as footsteps bounded down the hallway into the kitchen. Shu Lin gasped and hid behind Allen, arms clutching his leg as Kanda rounded the corner with a snarl.

"Little Rabbit," The Japanese seethed. "What have I told you about drawing on people?!"

Allen didn't even bother to cover up his laughter as he took in Kanda's current appearance. There was red paint smeared on his lips and blue smudges around his eyes, a crude sort of replacement for lipstick and eye shadow. Shu peaked her head out from behind her godfather's body and offered a cheeky grin.

"But Yuu Daddy look pwretty!"

"I _look_ like a fucking-!!!"

"Kanda, _language_," Allen cut in, narrowing his eyes at the fuming man, before kneeling down in front of Shu and taking her hands in his. "Tousan's right, though. You can't paint people when they don't want it, Shu. You have to ask, first."

"But he'll say no!" Protested the three year old, pouting and pointing at Kanda as he stalked over to the sink and started scrubbing the paint off of his face.

Allen sighed. "We can't always get our way, though. How would you feel if Tousan or I drew on you while you were asleep?"

Shu Lin's face fell and she hung her head. "Mad."

"Right, mad," Allen brought his right hand up to her cheek and smiled. "Please just listen to Daddy, ok? I know you weren't trying to be bad, but what you did wasn't nice. Promise us you won't do it again, ok?"

The small girl looked up and nodded. "Ok…"

Kanda had just finished wiping his face clean with a towel when he felt a tug on his shirt. He glanced down as Shu craned her head up to face at him. "I sowry, Tousan."

It took the self-control he hand not to blush in embarrassment. As it was, Allen was watching the interaction with a knowing smile and that made him want to knock that grin right off his face, but he glanced back at his godchild with a heavy sigh and muttered. "I… forgive you. Just don't let me catch you doing that again."

The girl's face brightened and she tugged his shirt more motioning him to lean down. Kanda quirked a brow, but complied. He barely had time to react when a small pair of lips pressed against his cheek and a pair of arms encircled his neck. He was pretty sure his face had turned red in the process.

Allen smiled and sighed, watching the two fondly, and winking at Kanda as the older man mouthed death threats to him over the girl's shoulder.

"My, my, aren't we all lively this morning!"

Shu let go of Kanda, and blinked at the doorway with a large grin and ran over to hug the man standing there. "Morning Unkle Kom-oi!"

"My little Shu Lin!" The man blubbered hugging his niece and practically shinning with joy. "You're getting too big! You must stay little and innocent forever!"

"Oi, get up and stop crying all over the floor, idiot," Kanda snapped. "She has to grow up sometime."

"But it's too soon!" wailed Komui, clutching the girl tighter to him and shaking his head. "Shu Lin! Stay little forever!"

"But Unkle…" The girls stepped away and blinked at him. "I wanna be a big gurl."

Allen and Kanda both covered their ears as the man screeched. "YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO HAVE SUCH THOUGHTS!"

"Oi!" Kanda yelled over the whining and carrying on, hands on Mugen's hilt. "Shut up before I slice your damn throat open!"

"Kanda! What did I _just say_ about the language?!" Allen demanded grabbing his roommate's hand.

"I wasn't listening, Beansprout, now shut up and let me kill him. Then I'll come back and shave your skull."

"Excuse me, Bakanda, but last I checked, my name was _Allen_. And we've been over the hair thing before. I still say yours is in dire need of a cut and has been for the past six years now."

"Then draw your weapon and lets see whose bark is worse then his bite, Moyashi."

"It's Allen, imbecile, and I'm not going to kill you in front of our daughter!"

Shu Lin glanced back and forth between her bickering godparents and the stove behind them, sniffing the air and frowning. "Mom… Tousan…"

The named adults paused in their quarrel, startled to notice that Shu was still there. She pointed past them to where a black cloud of smoke started to rise. "Sometin's buuurning."

Sure enough, the breakfast Allen was working on a few minutes ago was up in flames and it was Allen's turn to flail about. "T-t-the food!!!"

Komui hurried over to help douse the fire and Kanda slapped a palm to his face and muttered under his breath. Shu just watched the scene clapping and giggling when Allen emerged from the smoke looking disgruntled and threatening to kill Kanda in his sleep if the man kept smirking at him the way he was.

***

At age five it was only a matter of time before the Shu learned the tricks of the trade. Or that's how Allen defended himself to Komui later.

"So that's how you play poker?" The girl asked innocently.

Allen grinned. "No, Shu, that's how you _win_ poker. If you follow those basic steps, you'll never lose a game to anyone."

The girl looked at him quietly for a moment, then gave a little smirk. "So cheating's ok, then?"

She was definitely her father's daughter. Her real father's at the least. Allen smiled back. "It's not quite cheating, sweetie."

"Yes it is," The girl countered smartly. "But that's ok. We're not hurting anybody, right, Mom?"

The young man chuckled and brushed a piece of hair from her bright emerald eyes affectionately. "Yes, that's right."

Allen had thought of every excuse to use on Komui when the man confronted him about this incident later. Most of them worked, surprisingly enough. What he failed to take into consideration was the fact that his godchild might have been _too much_ like her biological father and as such her first victim, of all people, _had _to be everyone's beloved scowling samurai.

"Poker," The man frowned, arching a brow.

"Mmhmm! Mom taught me how to play!"

Kanda was no _fool_. He knew Allen well enough to know that he played dirty. That was a universal fact. Still, Kanda never dreamed that he'd pass his abilities onto their godchild. And for his part, that was a_ fool_-ish mistake.

"Alright. One game."

"Yay! Yuu Daddy's going to loose!"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Little Rabbit."

About an hour passed before Shu finally finished the man off with a proud beam. "Royal Straight Flush!"

The Japanese man stared. And stared. And stared more at the display before him. His expression darkened with a dawing of understanding. He'd been defeated like this before…

"Kanda! Shu! I'm home!"

The british man walked through the doorway carrying a large bag of groceries and grinning as he entered. The bag dropped along with his smile as soon as Kanda launched himself forward, Mugen in hand, snarling.

"You.... taught her... how to _cheat_.... you lying _MOYASHI!!__!!_"

Clown Crown was activated in seconds just in time to block Kanda's attack. "It's _Allen_, Bakanda! And who says you're just not bad at poker?"

"You God damned basta-"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF SHU, MORON!"

"PREPARE TO DIE, STUPID BEANSPROUT!!!"

The battle raged on for a good half hour, as Shu just sat and sighed. She was used to them going at it, and really it was only a matter of time before they'd make up. And in a few hours they _were_ making up, Allen pressed against the wall, and Kanda kissing him passionately until they were interrupted with a small cough. The small girl announced loudly to her startled, flustered godparents that kissing was icky.

***

At well past midnight, Allen was actually happy Kanda was feeling just as restless as he was. Though he kept glancing back at the door every so often, fearful of any possible interruptions.

"Stop doing that," Kanda panted in his ear, hair gliding over the smaller man's chest, as his hands moved to caress his thighs. "It's locked… and Komui's out of town."

"But…ahhh… Kanda. Shu-"

"Is fast asleep," The older man grunted and sat up to start removing his own pants, growling impatiently. "She hasn't woken up yet and won't until tomorrow morning. Now shut up and let me finish."

Allen laughed breathlessly beneath him, sitting up in his elbows, face flushed and a smile pulling at his lips. "Always the romantic one, aren't you, Bakanda?"

"Moyashi… I thought I told you," Kanda pushed him to lie on his back. "To _shut up_."

"And since when," Allen retaliated by nipping at his neck, lips moving over his ear. "Have I ever listened to a word you tell me?"

The smirk on the Japanese man's face only grew. "Good point, _General_ Walker." Kanda sat up again, one hand cupping Allen's face while the other moved down his chest. "Must I remind you which on of us got promoted first?"

"Hah," the white haired man huffed and ran his own hands down Kanda's back. "That depends, _General_ Kanda. Care to make it worth my while?"

Kanda snorted. "I'll make it more then that, Beansprout. Guaranteed."

Allen's eyes rolled back a bit and he whimpered. "S-sure you will." He gasped again and pulled Kanda down for a messy kiss. "Too long," he moaned. "It's been too long."

"Mmm."

The younger man felt himself being turned over, Kanda moving behind him- and then a soft knocking on their door that made them both freeze.

"Mom?"

Allen's eyes narrowed as he glanced up at Kanda with a look that said, "I told you so." Kanda just gritted his teeth and slumped onto the other side of the bed, aggravated and cursing under his breath.

The knocking continued and Shu's voiced called again, "Mom… T-Tousan… Are you awake?"

Allen took a few deep breaths to compose himself before he called back softly. "Yes, sweetie. Just… Just give us a moment, ok?"

A sniff outside told him all he needed to know, and the former general of the Dark Order glanced back at his lover, whispering. "Nightmare."

Kanda sighed and grumbled. "Third time this week…"

"Mom…"

"Alright, Shu. I'm coming." Allen answered pulling his nightclothes on again and glancing to make sure Kanda did the same before opening the door. Shu's eyes were red from crying, her frame trembling as she reached over and hugged Allen.

"It… It was scary. Really scary. I… I thought you and Tousan-"

"Shhh," Allen cooed rocking her in his arms as the girl continued to sob. "We're both fine. See? I'm here and Tousan's right over there. Don't cry, Shu."

Kanda sighed and patted the sheets beside him. "Come here, Little Rabbit."

The seven year old let go of Allen and crawled up over to Kanda, still sniffling and wiping her eyes as he gently put an arm around her. "You never have to worry about us leaving you. We're your godparents… and we love you. You understand?"

The dark haired girl nodded once and snuggled close to Kanda. Allen joined them on the other end of the bed and ran his fingers through her hair in comfort. An hour later, after carrying the tired girl back to her room Kanda slumped back next to Allen, ignoring the white haired man as he chuckled into his ear.

"Guess I'll have to make it up to you tomorrow."

Kanda snorted, eyes still closed. "That goes without saying."

***

"Shu! Open the door. It's time to get up!"

Kanda rubbed his temples trudging down the hall over to where Allen was knocking on their godchild's door, Timcampy fluttering over his shoulder. He grumbled and leaned against the wall, watching his lover through tired eyes. "She's not going to get up. Lazy little rabbit…"

"Shu!" Allen's hands were on his hips in annoyance. "Kanda, you try waking her."

The Japanese man growled and pushed himself off the wall, briskly knocking on the door. "Oi! Chibi Usagi! Get up!"

A muffled voiced called back. "But Yuuuu Daddy… M'tired."

"Shu Lin Lee, if you don't come out this instant-!"

Allen placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. He knocked again. "Shu, sweetie. It's already ten minutes till eight."

A silence hovered for a moment followed a sudden series of loud crashing and fumbling that echoed from behind the door. "Oh shit, I'm gonna be late!!!"

"Mind your language, young lady!" Allen snapped at the door then glared back at Kanda with his arms folded. "And you said she wouldn't pick up your bad habits."

"Che! How the hell was I supposed to guess that she'd end up less like her mother then we thought?"

"Bakanda…"

"Beansprout."

"Girly hair."

"Moyashi."

"It's Allen, jerk!"

"Hey, Mom! Tousan! Quite your bickerin' already!" The thirteen year old emerged. Her long ebony hair was currently being braided by the golden golem behind her, her vibrant green eyes looking between the squabbling pair in amusement. She sighed scratching at her school jumper and huffing, "I hate this thing! It itches somethin' fierce!"

"Stop squirming like that." Kanda interjected, arms still folded. "Stand up straight and act like a lady."

Shu pouted. "You ain't a lady yourself, so you don't understand the pain a gal's gotta go through looking all fancy like for schoolin'."

Kanda's brow twitched. "Shu… can you please stop talking like that?"

"The girl straightened up and blinked innocently over at her godfather. "Talkin' like what, Yuu Daddy?"

"Chibi Usagi…."

"Shu," Allen smiled nervously looking back at the clock. "It's almost-"

The grandfather clock began to chime. All three standing in the hallway froze.

"Ah, I'm so dead!" In a blur, the girl was charging down the stairs and grabbing her books.

The two men followed her down from the second story apartment watching as she greeted Komui from the doorway to his. The older man hurried out hugging her and sobbing over how big she'd gotten as she tried in vain to pry herself from his grip.

"Uncle Komui, come on! I'm already late! Sister Prudence is gonna skin me alive!"

"My little Su Lin!!! You look so darling in your uniform! Oh those nasty neighborhood scoundrels must be after you for sure!"

"Komui-" Allen tried, but was effectively drowned out but Komui once more.

"But fear not, my precious niece! Your uncle has created new body guards for you!!!"

"UNCLE, ENOUGH!"

The former supervisor fell backwards as Shu rubbed her fist after the impact it made on his thick skull.

"I really gotta get goin'." The girl quick slipped on her shoes and grinned over her shoulder. "Abyssinia!"

"See you later, Shu!" Allen smiled.

"Try not to get into too much trouble, Chibi Usagi."

"Will do Yuu Daddy~!"

"Shuuu…. Come back to Uncle Komui!!!"

The two godparents followed the girl outside to stand on the doorsteps of the apartment. Fifteen years after the war, and thirteen years after they thought all was lost, Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker watched their godchild stop at the end of the street turning to wave goodbye before she hurried around the block and disappeared from sight. The former generals found themselves feeling as they did when they were still teenagers. That dark cloud still hovered over them, but at the very least there was always a sliver lining.

***

_The beginning... A new battle. Old faces. A new generation._

**~End~**

* * *

**The beginning was hard for me to write... angst always puts me in a down mood. The rest of the fic makes up for it, though. It was an attempt at a different style for me, in a way. And this is the first time I've written an OC into my fics. **

**What do you guys think of little Shu Lin? I hope to make the larger sequel in the near future, and that will star this gal as the main character... only she'll be somewhat older. And driving Kanda crazy even more XD (Why? Because angry Kanda is funny.)**

**Thank you for reading and constructive critics are welcomed, as usual!**

* * *


End file.
